In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a bag or pack which may be utilized as a duffel bag or alternatively as a back pack.
Large duffel bags that are typically comprised of flexible fabric material or leather and normally have a generally rectangular parallelepiped shape. Also such bags conveniently hold a large amount of material or number of items and can be made to conform, at least in part, to the shape of the items, such as folded clothing, toiletries, etc. Further, such bags can typically be manufactured from lightweight materials, can be easily compacted for storage, and are generally economical relative to hard-sided luggage.
The movement of large duffel bags is, however, often difficult. Handles for the duffel bags may be provided, but such duffel bags are very cumbersome especially when the duffel bags are large sized.
An alternative to a duffel bag is to provide a backpack with backpack straps on one side of the bag. However, backpack straps are often a potential hazard when not in use. For example, when checked through as luggage on an airline, external back straps may provide a potential hazard by virtue of the fact that they can be caught in conveyor equipment, or the like. Thus there as developed a need to provide improved means for transport of large duffel bags.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a combination backpack and duffel bag which is made from a generally flexible material. When serving as a duffel bag, access to the bag is provided through a top side flap or opening which may be closed by means of a fastener. Handles are also provided on opposite sides of the access opening to the top of the bag. Small storage pockets are provided for the handles on each side of the access opening. As a further feature of the invention, a side access pocket of the bag is provided which includes at least first and second backpack straps that are fastened to the bag adjacent one end of the side access pocket which may be pulled from the side access pocket for attachment to fastener straps located adjacent the opposite end of the side of the backpack. When not in use, the backpack straps are retained safely within the side access pocket of the duffel bag. When required for use, the backpack straps are removed from the side access pocket and attached to provide first and second spaced backpack straps.
The combination backpack and duffel bag may thus be converted between the duffel bag form or embodiment and the backpack form or embodiment in a manner which safely stores the straps and/or handles associated with each particular form. Additional features include compression straps that facilitate maintaining the contents and shape of the backpack or duffel bag.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved combination backpack and duffel bag.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination backpack and duffel bag which is comprised of flexible material and which includes various pockets for storage of handles and/or straps.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a combination backpack and duffel bag which has a rugged and safe construction, is economical to manufacture, is foldable or compressible for easy storage, and which has a large storage capacity.
These and other objects, advantages and features will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.